Dora Gets Grounded For Infinity
Dora Gets Grounded For Infinity is the 24th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Dylan Priest: "Let's go on YouTube and go to Dora's YouTube channel and see if she made anymore fake VHS openings." (Dylan Priest becomes shocked due to four fake VHS openings) Dylan Priest: (in Scary Voice) "OH! (10x) I KNEW IT! SHE MADE MORE FAKE VHS OPENINGS! SHE MADE JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS FROM 1992, THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS MOVIE 2 FROM 1998, BLUE'S CLUES: RHYTHM AND BLUE FROM 1992 AND RUGRATS IN PARIS: THE MOVIE FROM 1997! THOSE OPENINGS ARE STRONGLY FAKE! I'M GOING TO CALL DORA'S MOTHER ABOUT THIS!" Dora's mom: (over the phone) "Hello! Mrs. Marquez here. Can I help you?" Dylan Priest: "Mrs. Marquez, your crappy daughter made more fake VHS openings! She made Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from 1992, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 from 1998, Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue from 1992 and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie from 1997. Real, not fake. They're all strongly fake!" Dora's mom: "Oh my freaking god! She's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo grounded for infinity! Thanks for telling me that!" Dylan Priest: "You're welcome! Goodbye!" (Meanwhile, at Dora's house) Dora: "Yes! I finally the openings to Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from 1992, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 from 1998, Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue from 1992 and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie from 1997. Real, not fake!" Dora: "Oh crap! I'm dead!" Dora's mom: "Dora! I got a call from Dylan Priest! He said that you made fake VHS openings! They are Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from 1992, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 from 1998, Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue from 1992 and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie from 1997. Real, not fake. Did you? You'd better tell me the truth or I'll take away your computer!" Dora: "Yes!" Dora's mom: "Let me take a look!" (Dora gets off the computer and Dora's mom sat on a chair. Minutes later she is shocked about what her daughter is doing.) Dora's mom: "OH! (10x) DORA! THOSE OPENINGS ARE ALL FAKE! JIMMY NEUTRON: BOY GENIUS WAS RELEASED IN 2001, NOT 1992! THE SPONGEBOB MOVIE: SPONGE OUT OF WATER WAS RELEASED IN 2015, NOT 1998! BLUE'S CLUES: RHYTHM AND BLUE WAS RELEASED IN 1999, NOT 1992! AND RUGRATS IN PARIS: THE MOVIE WAS RELEASED IN 2000, NOT 1997! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED (20x) FOR INFINITY! AND COME DOWNSTAIRS!" (In the living room) Dora's mom: "Dora, someone's here to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I have had it with you and your fake VHS openings!" Princess Denise: "I'm Princess Denise. I heard that you made four fake VHS openings!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you opened the time capsule early!" Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. I heard that you got grounded for infinity!" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I can't believe you made four fake VHS openings!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. I'm so freaking mad at you for making fake VHS openings!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. Dora, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius was made in 2001, not 1992, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water was made in 2015, not 1998, Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue was made in 1999, not 1992, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie was made in 2000, not 1997! Shame on you!" Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You're the worst YouTuber and we're way better than you!" Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a bad (3x) student of mine!" Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have definitely been a bad (10x) student of mine as well!" Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a strong, servere and infinity strict lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Tori: "You will eat baby food and play with baby toys! Why? Because you look like a big baby!" Donha: "You will sleep on rocks instead of soft things from now on!" Rai: "You'll be sleeping near fire by me using this Tai Chi card called Hwa." Sena: "All of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon will be demolished and you will be forced to like and bring back the Tai Chi Chasers on Facebook!" Finn: "You're also forced to watch our show. If not, I will use by Tai Chi Bing Card to freeze you and you will be inside a frozen block for life!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "You will have no TV, no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no movies, shows, video games, and products made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, and no more anything you like!" Anthony Abate: "There's also no fast food places or beverages related to Pepsi." Slippy V: "Drew Pickles will donate some of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to his daughter, Angelica!" Taylor Hayes: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Tweenies, Bosco, Brum, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, Sesame Street, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Henry Hugglemonster, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, The Wiggles, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Pingu, Bob the Builder, Thomas and Friends, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Warren Cook: "Also, primetime shows like Adventure Time, The Amazing World of Gumball, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Clarence, Regular Show, Camp Lazlo, The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Milo Murphy's Law, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, and other shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Princess Denise: "You are here by being forced to play video games, read books and magazines, listen to music, watch TV shows, and watch movies made by Disney, MGM, FOX, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Lucasfilm, Marvel, Pixar, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, HIT Entertainment, and other companies from now on." Dylan Priest: "I agree with all of them." Dora's mom: "Me too. Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and play these video games not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for double infinity!" Dora: "Shut up you all! I wish you were all freaking dead by Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur and Ronald McDonald!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you tell us all to shut up and wish we were all dead!" Dora: "I wish my good clone was fried by aliens!" Dora's mom: "Dora! How dare you wish the good Dora was fried by aliens! That's it! I'm going to turn you into a baby!" (Dora's mom turns Dora into a baby) Dora's mom: "Now you're a baby! Now start watching shows and movies not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon!"